


Of Popcorn Mishaps and Blanket Piles

by Daddy_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Azul only cuddles with Shiro, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't let the fancy title fool you this is just self-indulgent fluff, Don't worry though, Gay Shiro, Gay boys loving each other, His teachers were Hunk and his mother, It's totally an affectionate gesture, Lance calls his boyfriend Kashi, Lance has a cat named Azul, Lance is Bi-Curious, Lance is a hella good cook, Lance is pretty salty about it tbh, Lance teases him endlessly about it, Like, M/M, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sassy af Lance, Seriously why can't these two just have love, Shiro also refers to Keith as a little punk, Shiro calls Lance his kitten, Shiro is Six I swear to God, Shiro is bad at cooking, Shiro used to work at a pet rescue shelter, They watch the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, Well it's more of a nest, but still blankets and pillows happen, pop culture references, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Blue/pseuds/Daddy_Blue
Summary: "Will you cut that out? I'm trying to create a piece of art, here. This is going to be my masterpiece, Kashi. If you don't keep your hands to yourself, you'll be without a cuddle buddy for the night. And, you'll be sleeping on the floor." Slapping the hands away from their current sneaking around, trying to make slip underneath the Cuban's shirt- most likely to tickle him. Shiro doesn't always have good intentions when it comes to slipping his hands under Lance's shirt."Okay- Okay.. Jeez, I can't give my boyfriend affection? Talk about harsh." Pouting a little, the taller man just moves his hands, so his arms would be able to comfortably wrap around his boyfriend's lithe waist. "What are you planning to do with popcorn, anyways? It's not like you could create the Statute of Liberty, or anything.""Clearly, you know nothing of creating food masterpieces.""Obviously not. Care to give me some private lessons?"-------------------------------------------------Or, in which Lance tries to create chocolatey and caramel popcorn goodness, so Shiro and him could watch their movie in style.Honestly, this is just really self-indulgent.Also my first ever fic. Don't judge too harshly.





	Of Popcorn Mishaps and Blanket Piles

 

 

"Will you cut that out? I'm trying to create a piece of art, here. This is going to be my masterpiece, Kashi. If you don't keep your hands to yourself, you'll be without a cuddle buddy for the night. And, you'll be sleeping on the floor." Slapping the hands away from their current sneaking around, trying to make slip underneath the Cuban's shirt- most likely to tickle him. Shiro doesn't always have good intentions when it comes to slipping his hands under Lance's shirt.  
  
"Okay- Okay.. Jeez, I can't give my boyfriend affection? Talk about harsh." Pouting a little, the taller man just moves his hands, so his arms would be able to comfortably wrap around his boyfriend's lithe waist. "What are you planning to do with popcorn, anyways? It's not like you could create the Statute of Liberty, or anything."

"Clearly, you know nothing of creating food masterpieces."  
  
"Obviously not. Care to give me some private lessons?"

"Psh- are you kidding me? Knowing you and your.. _History_ , of cooking, you'd blow up my kitchen within your first attempt of trying to create your equivalent to a masterpiece."

"Hey.. That was mean and unfair- True, of course.. But mean and unfair. Also, _your kitchen?_ I thought we both owned this apartment. Both of our names are on the lease."

"You know what they say, Kashi. 'All is fair in Love and War.' And yes this is my kitchen- you rarely step foot in here, unless it's to get yourself water, do the dishes like a good boyfriend or make cereal. Otherwise, I won't allow you to properly use this kitchen."

"It's kind of scary how much you act like your mother when it comes to cooking."

"Do you even _want_ to stay in here and keep me company? I can get one of my _chanclas_ from the doorway and beat you down with it until you leave me alone. If you really want me to become my mother, I'm happy to do that. Can even scream at you in rapid-fire Spanish, too. Just to sell it all the better."

 

That line definitely seems to be successful in shutting the man up. Even if he kind of just pouts like a puppy, and rests his face in the crook of Lance's neck, chin kind of perching on top of the smaller man's shoulder.

Quietly watching Lance work, just like the Latino had all but demanded- more like threatened- that he do. To a normal eye, it'd look like Shiro and Lance were just happy to be in each other's arms. Which, was true to an extent- but Lance knew what was really going on.

Shiro was sulking.

Why?

Because he had just gotten scolded like a child who was stealing cookies from the cookie jar, just because he wanted to caress his boyfriend's stomach.

Who was very ticklish.

And who was also known to make some extremely cute noises whilst he was being tickled.

Okay, so maybe Shiro _didn't exactly_ have the most innocent of thoughts in mind when it came to sneaking his hands underneath Lance's shirt, but could you blame him? His boyfriend was the most adorable thing he had ever encountered- and he'd encountered some pretty adorable things, having worked at a pet rescue shelter for a while. Seriously, he had seen and played with some  _very_ cute kittens in his time there.

But, Lance never compared to those kittens.

Lance would be Shiro's one and only kitten- aside from Azul, of course.

Azul was this sweet little female Munchkin Ragdoll cat- just over a year old. Light colored and fluffy as could be, and sweet as all hell. She just loved to cuddle up to Shiro as Lance and him watched movies. Purred ever so loudly as he pet her- and the strange thing was, was that she preferred to be pet by the man's prosthetic. She loved to cuddle up to Shiro's human hand, because that one was as warm as a heat rock would be, but she always preferred to be pet by Shiro's prosthetic.

Why?

Shiro could never figure it out.

Lance claimed it was because whenever she didn't feel like getting pet anymore, she wouldn't feel guilty about clawing Shiro and hurting him. Which Shiro never really fully believed that notion, because, well- it was rare that Azul was feeling bratty, and when she did scratch him, she always rubbed up against the hand and licked at the part she had scratched.

She was a sweetheart, and because of that the mystery of her loving to be pet by Shiro's prosthetic would be forever unsolved.

 

_oXo_

 

Lance was, in short, suspicious.

 

It had been a full twenty minutes since Shiro had gone quiet, and five minutes since Lance fully finished putting the finishing touches on their popcorn.

Usually, Shiro would have noticed that Lance had stopped working, and would have let him go so the Latino could move about their- Lance's- kitchen and finish up whatever he had needed to finish up at the time

But now? Shiro hadn't let go, and every time Lance had gently prodded at the bigger male's ribs with his elbow in an attempt to get Shiro's attention, the man hadn't responded whatsoever.

Lance was, of course, was beginning to get kind of annoyed. Don't get him wrong- he absolutely _loved_ to be held by Shiro. Loved it when the bigger man wrapped his bear-like arms wrapped around his middle and held him close to that gorgeous muscular chest. He loved it especially when he got up earlier than Shiro, to make them both breakfast before he left for work, and he'd wander over and into their decently sized kitchen. Shirtless, sweats riding low on his unfairly beautifully sculpted hips, and still bearing that burning warmth that one could only acquire from being wrapped up in their plush bed coverings. He loved it when Shiro just buried his face into his hair, breathed in his scent, like it was the last thing he'd ever get to smell. It made Lance feel loved, wanted, and appreciated.

But when he was trying to actually make food for the two of them, that they were soon going to eat? Lance preferred to be let go when he was done fixing something up. Not continually being clung to, even after he had fully completed his task.

Fortunately, Shiro's grip on him wasn't at all tight, just snug enough that Lance could feel his comforting presence, but steady enough that if the cerulean eyed man wanted to lean back against his boyfriend, he could.

So, there was only really one thing Lance had to do.

Turning carefully around in Shiro's arms, the man reaches up and gently wraps his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. Pressing his own face into the other's neck and beginning to press ticklish little kisses all around the man's clavicle and neck to break Shiro out of his little reverie.

And you know what?

It worked.

And the better thing was, was Shiro's reaction to Lance's sweet little kisses.

Just like Lance, Shiro was ticklish as all hell- just a gentle brush of a feather on his stomach or on his neck, would have the grown man rolling around the floor, laughing loudly and squirming around until his attacker stopped with the little ambush.

So of course when Lance began his little kiss ambush to Shiro's neck, the aforementioned man squeaks and jolts in Lance's hold- obviously having snapped out of his reverie and now back into the present. Even now, as Shiro began to laugh and try to weakly push the Latino away- weakly, because even if he hated getting tickled, he loved the attention that he got from Lance- Lance didn't let up his tickling ministrations, all for the fact that he just wanted to hear that sweet laugh resonate around his kitchen.

After a while, though, he took pity on his boyfriend. Who was now wheezing and still trying to push Lance away. This time, as Shiro gave one last, final push, Lance pulled away from Shiro's neck and grinned wickedly up at the other. As Shiro gave a roll of his soft chocolate brown eyes, Lance just giggles and cocks one of his hips to the side and tilts his head up at the other.

"You know why I did that, right?"

"Because my boyfriend is an evil little gremlin who likes to torture the living hell out of me? And no matter how hard I try, he's always there just concocting up some evil little plan to either scare the living hell out of me, or tickle me to death. Sometimes both."

"Well.. That, and because you were spacing out again. What were you even thinking about anyways? If you say me, I'm going to punch you and your mushy, unfairly attractive, sappy face." At that, Shiro looks down at Lance, and it's his turn to give the other a wicked, unapologetic grin.

"You. I was thinking about you, and how much I love my sweet little kitten." Hah- he just pulled out the big guns. He was safe, Lance wouldn't _dare_ go through with his threat after Shiro called him that. Smiling smugly down at the Cuban, Shiro's grip on the smaller man's waist tightened ever so slightly. Trying oh-so-hard to keep himself from snickering at the look of confliction that settled over his gorgeous features. Finally, ever so begrudgingly, Lance pouts and looks up at Shiro once more- unable to remember when he had looked down.

"...I hate you so much sometimes, you know that?"

"No you don't. You love me, and you know it. You love the way I hold you, you love it when I call you Kitten, you just love everything about me, babydoll. Don't even try to deny it."

"Okay- let me rephrase that. I hate the fact that you know so much about me, sometimes."

"Eh, still a lie, but better."

"Oh just shut up and let me go so we can go have our movie night. That's still a thing that gonna happen, right? Because you promised me that we would actually spend some time together watching movies, not standing around being all lovey dovey in the middle of my kitchen. Like, c'mon, man. Lemme go- I wanna go ogle my Orlando Bloom and drool over him and want him to notice me even though he's married and probably never will notice a lowly little boy from Cuba." Rolling his eyes once more, Shiro begrudgingly lets go of Lance and allows him to pick up the bowl of chocolate and caramel covered popcorn.

"I swear to god, you only watch the Lord of the Rings for Legolas." Huffing softly, Shiro begins to follow his boyfriend like a lost little puppy into the living room. The movie's already set up, subtitles already on- mainly because both of them sometimes couldn't hear what was said sometimes, and liked being able to read what was missed. Plus, growing up, Lance's parents always watched movies with subtitles, either out of necessity if it was a film in English, or just because it was just a thing they had traditionally done.

The last thing that they had already set up and perfected, though, was their nest. A circular mound consisting of all the plush pillows and soft and warm comforters that they had around the house, which to Lance's ultimate surprise, was a lot. He knew that his boyfriend loved to wrap himself up in a big, plush blanket burrito, but Lance never knew just how many blankets the bigger man had collected. But, it seemed fair. Lance had all but hoarded the varied sized pillows that now surrounded and lay on top of their Queen sized mattress that Shiro had drug out from their room, so it was fair.

Lance hoarded the pillows, Shiro hoarded the blankets. They were like, the perfect couple when it came to relaxing in comfort.

The comfort-bearing couple- the people that you could go to, if you ever needed a warm, soft cover to sleep under or a plush silken cushion to lay underneath your head for the maximum amount of comfort.

 

Shiro seemed to snap out of his appreciation for their perfect creation, to Lance plopping down in front of him and making grabby hands for the bigger male. Shiro had gotten the sense that Lance had said something, to which made the chocolate eyed man blush a little out of embarrassment of missing. Lance noticed this as he all but tugged Shiro into their nest, and casually rolled his eyes as his boyfriend mumbled his apologies to missing what Lance had said, as well as asking just what his words consisted of.

"Well, if you must know, I said 'Damn straight I do' in response to your comment about me only ever watching the Lord of the Rings movies, for Legolas. Honestly, Shiro- I love you so fucking much, like you don't even know the full extent of which I do, but you need to work on being spacey. Just a tad, alright, sweetheart?" It was a gentle reminder, sure, but it made Shiro wilt slightly like a puppy who was being scolded for getting into the trash.

"Yeah.. Sure. I'll try to be better about it." Frowning a little, Lance looks up at his boyfriend and tilts his head a little, trying to figure out what he could do, in order to cheer his boyfriend up.

Eventually, Lance just decided that the best thing to do would be to crawl into the bigger man's lap, reach up a little to cup Shiro's jaw with his hands, before pressing a whole slew of kisses all around the man's beautiful face. His forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and most definitely his lips were all assaulted with sweet little kisses- Lance himself beginning to smile as Shiro's giggles began to bounce against the walls of their living room, the sweet, happy little noises putting Lance's guilt at ease, as well as the person the noises belonged to. As the Latino's affections began to calm down, Lance having pressed one last, sweet little kiss to his boyfriend's lips, he pulls away and looks down into warm, thankful, chocolatey eyes.

"Good. You're smiling. Movie night can never start with frowny faces, remember? Smiles and giggles are the only thing that I will allow."

"...And you call me the childish one." That earned a punch to the arm and a soft playful glare and grin from Lance.

"Hey! That was uncalled for." Grinning a little more, Lance tilted his head to the side and held up his hands, fingers wiggling around.

"I could do something else, if you prefer-"

"N-No! No, that's- that's okay kitten. The punch was totally called for. Totally." Satisfied with the answer, Lance leans up to steal one last kiss from his boyfriend, before calmly climbing off of Shiro's lap, only to just turn around and gesture for the other to spread his legs. That earned a raised eyebrow from Shiro, a small moment of hesitation and rolling eyes from Lance.

"You're such a perv, Shiro. Everyone makes you out to be this sweet, pure guy that no one should make sad at all because it'd pretty much devastate the rest of us with how much you look like a puppy that just got kicked, but really you use that as a mask to fool us with your dirty-mindedness." this as all lamented as Lance snuggled down in between his boyfriend's sweatpant clad legs, wrapping a couple blankets around them, before settling the bowl of Lance's gormet popcorn in his lap and fishing for the remote to the TV in between a few blankets.

Shiro was quiet for a few moments, just watching his lover- which was only clad in a pair of loose blue boxers and one of Shiro's favorite hoodies, which Lance dubbed to be the perfect movie watching attire, compared to Shiro's shirtlessness and sweatpant clad legs. Shiro's argument to being under dressed, was that Lance stole his hoodie, so he'd have to suffer with Shiro going shirtless, like the dork he was. Little to Lance's knowledge the bigger male was secretly suffering with Lance's legs uncovered, all that smooth, caramel colored skin just beckoning for Shiro to touch, mark up and caress, it was all just so tantalizingly teasing for Shiro- move about their nest to get them both settled in for the movie. Once Lance appeared to be settled, did Shiro really answer, taking the remote from his smaller lover and pressing play.

"You do realize, that I'm only really a perv around you, and while we play Cards Against Humanity with the others, right?" Snorting a little, he watches as Lance shakes his head and smile fondly at the last part of Shiro's comment.

"Yeah, I know. Also, we need to get together again with everyone to play that again. Oh! Hunk and Keith finally got their own place, and they said that they'd like to have a night where we could all get together again. Play some games, drink a little and maybe go out for a while? They didn't specify." Shiro pauses a little, before shrugging at the thought, finding it somewhat of a good idea.

"I do hope when you say they, that you just mean Hunk, right?"

"No, surprisingly, Keith was the one who actually called me about-"

"-Wait, he _called_ you? Jesus Christ, Hunk's working a miracle. If he got that little punk to actually want to call someone."

"... Can I talk without being interupted?" A pause, before a soft, obviously faked annoyed huff is heard.

"Oh, I suppose."

"Good. Now, as I was saying before someone ever-so-rudely interrupted me, Keith called me about it, and Hunk was somewhere in the background actually confirming everything, reassuring me that I wasn't going crazy under the notion that Keith actually wanted to socialize. They said that it'd take a little while for them to get everything organized to the way they liked it, but that they should have everything done by next week."

"Meaning that by next week, I should be expecting a call from Hunk?"

"Or from Keith- he's a new man, Kashi. I'm serious. It's freaky as all fuck, but it's true."

"I guess I'll just have to see this 'new' Keith for myself, then."

"Mhmm! Though, can we stop talking about our friends? It's a real mood-killer, especially when I wanted tonight to just be about us." Huffing softly in that same, faux annoyed way, Shiro just groans- again, still very obviously fake- and leans forwards to wrap his arms around Lance's waist, pulling him in close.

"Fine. But after this movie, I get to be the little spoon."

"Deal."

 

 


End file.
